


Hide And Seek

by SwellDame



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwellDame/pseuds/SwellDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot fluff-filled piece of Athos and Milady during their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> (ma fille fûtée - my clever girl.)

“Un…Deux…Trois…” Athos’ warm voice carried through the halls, echoing behind Anne as she padded through them; her footfalls provided a rhythm to his pauses.

The servants she passed didn’t raise an eyebrow to her scampering. They knew not to interfere by now. Anne flashed a smile, always remembering how she felt inferior and silly before them when she first arrived. She was afraid they could sense her lie, parading around in her new found wealth. Whether their judgment was real or imagined, Anne always tried to show them kindness.

It was a foreign gesture to Catherine and Thomas. They found it disgusting. No matter how many times Thomas would bark at his brother behind closed doors to control his wife, Athos’ lips would curl into a lovesick distant smile and leave the room without a word. They knew nothing would ever be done about it, or her, if he kept looking at her that way.

“Ready or not, I’m coming to find you.” Her husband taunted. It prompted an excited squeal from his wife, who hadn’t found a place to hide yet.

She glanced over her shoulder to look for him and turned the corner. It was then Anne collided with Catherine and both women fell to the floor in a flurry of skirts.

“I’m sorry, Catherine, so sorry.” She sputtered as she stood up and offered her hand to her sister-in-law. But Catherine took it upon herself to stand up without any assistance and batted her hand away.

“Be careful Anne. You don’t want anyone to get the impression you were born on the streets,” She cautioned.

The fiery redhead’s words made Anne’s mouth dry. She continued to stare, not knowing what to say or do. Her paranoia rose, despite her best efforts to push it aside.

“Where are you?” Athos’ voice sang through the halls, his voice closer now.

“You better go or he’ll find you out.” Catherine measured her over once more before disappearing into another room.

When Anne was alone again, she dashed into the next room and closed the double doors. Leaning against them, she trembled with Catherine’s words repeating in her head. She forced herself to move anyway. She crawled beneath the table and was careful to replace the chair back in its place so nothing looked disturbed.

While Anne waited, she tried to search her heart for the warm, loving, safe place she felt moments before bumping into her sister-in-law. The woman made her blood turn cold, while Thomas made her want to flee the room every time they shared the same air. Those two truly deserved each other.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and she spotted Athos’ black leather boots. Anne held her breath.

“I know you’re here, ma fille fûtée.” He whispered, but she did not move or breathe to give away her position.

She watched as he strolled around the room, opening a door to an armoire. Anne almost laughed - she would never fit into such a small space.

He walked to the other door which connected an adjacent room, but promptly closed it. She watched as Athos turned around, the toes pointing at the table as if they were a compass.

“I guess you’re not in here after all.” He sighed and headed towards the door. Suddenly he stopped, turned and dropped to his knees to find her crouched beneath it.

“Found you!” He smiled.

“No!” She screamed with glee as Athos reached to grab her. Anne scrambled to move out from under the table but it was too late. He playfully grabbed onto her ankle and pulled.

They laughed and giggled as each tried to fight the other off but they ended in a tumbled mess, caught in an embrace with Anne sprawled on top of him.

“Maintenant,” Athos said in between their soft kisses, “You must find me.”

He turned her over onto her back and kissed her for the last time before he crawled out and rearranged the chairs just as they were before. Anne smiled to herself. The warm, safe place returned and flooded her veins. But it was not for long.

The door opened, accompanied by harsh whispers, which stopped immediately upon seeing Athos. Those voices could only belong to two people.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Thomas accused.

“Nothing. Only looking for Anne.” Athos coolly replied and left the room.

Meanwhile, Anne stilled underneath the table. The violent slam of the door made her jump.

“The damned fool,” Thomas cursed and spun around to Catherine, their shoes pointing at each other.

“Did you find anything about the girl?” She asked. Anne’s heart stopped. She felt like an animal trapped in a cage for the first time in her life and she didn’t like it at all.

“I did.”

“And?” Anne cringed at the hint of delight she heard.

“It was as we thought.” Thomas’ voice reflected with the same mirth.

“The little viper.” Catherine sneered. “What do we do now?”

“Leave it to me. I’ll take care of it.” He reassured. “Soon, everything will return to normal.”

It was then Anne watched them open the door and left her alone again. She exhaled a shuttering breath that filled the room. Questions bombarded her ability to think straight. She didn’t want to think. She wanted to feel love and belonging again.

“Athos.” She whispered like a prayer. The thought of him spurred her to move out from underneath the chairs. Anne only knew she would find him outside. Thomas’ words suffocated her and she didn’t know it until she threw open the doors and inhaled the fresh air.

One thing she could count on was always knowing where to find him. It was an inexplicable feeling that felt like a tug towards one direction or another. Anne hoped she would never lose it.

She was drawn towards the fields. If she didn’t find him there; he would find her. It was the way it always was and shall be.

Her eyes caught a shadow, a trace of a white sleeve behind the oak tree. Anne couldn’t help but giggle. He was always a terrible hider.

She rounded the tree from behind him and caught his sleeve.

“Found you.” She said with relief.

“So you have,” He smiled and pulled her against the tree.

“You’re terrible at this part.” Anne remarked.

“Who says I’m not doing it on purpose?” He teased. She was about to say something when he caught her in a searing kiss, crushing her against the tree.

When he pulled away, she shrunk back against the bark. It scraped against her skin but she didn’t want to move. She didn’t want to let go of this moment but when she touched her lips, the kiss started to taste bittersweet and it scared her.

“Open your eyes,” Her husband’s gentle voice coaxed her. Anne hadn’t realized they were still closed. She desperately wanted to bottle this afternoon away and keep it safe. Safe from losing it or worse, tainted by whatever danger the future held for them. Then she remembered Thomas and Catherine. She opened her eyes, startled.

“Anne, what’s wrong?” Athos asked, his face creased with concern.

“Do you love me?” She asked him. Her arms squeezed his to reassure herself that him and their love was real.

“Of course I do. Why would you doubt it?” He asked and pulled her close.

“Swear nothing will come between us.” She searched his green eyes for the truth in case his lips lied.

“I have.”

“Swear it again. Please.” She begged and tightened her grip.

“I swear.” Athos replied without hesitation. She couldn’t find a single lie hidden in his face. She kissed him this time but it was brief.

She broke away and whispered, “Catch me.”

Anne ran into the fields with Athos quick at her heels. She didn’t know what Catherine and Thomas were planning but she knew love would save her now. She knew whatever came about from this, Athos would be there for her.


End file.
